pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
The Spacebots (1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Style) (Season 2)
Season 2 is the second season of ''The Spacebots'' planned to be made by 1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Sam Spacebot - Gene Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Simon Spacebot - Tim Templeton (Boss Baby) *Seth Spacebot - Phil DeVille (Rugrats) *Soleil Spacebot - Louise Belcher (Bob's Burgers) *Sarah Spacebot - Emmy (Dragon Tales) *Sally Spacebot - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Jay Spacebot - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Patty Spacebot - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Orbit - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Comet - Yakko Warner (Animaniacs) *Nebulana - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *Sour Venus - Sharteneer (The Fryguy Show) *Columba - Roy Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Commander Zurg - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Zoidberg - Bobby (Animaniacs) *Ziggy - Pesto (Animaniacs) *Toxic - Squit (Animaniacs) *Space Princess - Sweet Heart Mouse (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Silia Spacebot - Princess Bubblegum (Adventure Time) *Jack Spacebot - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Carl Spacebot - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Robbie Spacebot - Lowly Worm (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Karita Spacebot - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Amy Spacebot - Wanda (The Fairly OddParents) *Lucy Spacebot - Hilda Hippo (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Bianca Blastoff - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Princess Malina Spacebot - Rosariki (GoGoRiki) *Princess Nilam Spacebot - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Princess Bloomina Spacebot - Dot Warner (Animaniacs) *Princess Melody Spacebot - Melodytchi (Tamagotchi) *Princess Arielna Spacebot - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Princess Kellia Spacebot - Pepper Clark (Littlest Pet Shop) *Princess Tilana Spacebot - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *Princess Rilana Spacebot - Donna Silenter (The Fryguy Show) *Princess Uirla Spacebot - Melissa Duck (Looney Tunes) *Zip and Zap - Chip and Dale (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Mr. Grisgem - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Justin Grisgem - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) Episodes # Attack of The Turbo Spacebots (September 26, 1987) # Escape from Thaddius Vent/Louise Belcher's New Chem Purse (October 3, 1987) # Space It Till You Make It/The Spacebots' Summertime Fun (October 10, 1987) # Louise Belcher, Emmy and Lil DeVille's Night Out/Spaceland Goes Undercover (October 17, 1987) # Phil DeVille's Overcoming Flight Troubles/Spacebusters (October 24, 1987) # Spaced and Confused/Space Spinners (October 31, 1987) # The Spacebots' Fun Time/Spaceland Roomates (November 7, 1987) # Space Light Fright/Tim Templeton's Invention Trouble (November 14, 1987) # Spaced and Out of The Black Hole in The Galaxy/Louise Belcher's Bad Hair Day (November 21, 1987) # Spaceland Skiing/Alien Invader Adventures (November 28, 1987) # Gene Belcher, Tim Templeton, Phil DeVille, Louise Belcher, Emmy and Lil DeVille take a Vacation (December 5, 1987) # Space Bubbles/Princess Louise Belcher, Princess Emmy and Princess Lil DeVille (December 12, 1987) # The Return of The Space Monsters (December 19, 1987) # Beach Blanket Bangle/Spacestrucked (December 26, 1987) Gallery Gene Belcher.png|Gene Belcher as Sam Spacebot Tim-templeton-pose.png|Tim Templeton as Simon Spacebot Phil.jpg|Phil DeVille as Seth Spacebot Louise Belcher.png|Louise Belcher as Soleil Spacebot Emmy.jpg|Emmy as Sarah Spacebot Lil.jpg|Lil DeVille as Sally Spacebot Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Jay Spacebot Treat Heart Pig in Bright Heart's Bad Day.jpg|Treat Heart Pig as Patty Spacebot Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Orbit Yakko 1.jpg|Yakko Warner as Comet Minerva018.jpg|Minerva Mink as Nebulana Sharteneer.png|Sharteneer as Sour Venus Roy Koopa.jpg|Roy Koopa as Columba Sweet Heart Mouse 2D.png|Sweet Heart Mouse as Space Princess Champ Bear in The Gift of Caring.png|Champ Bear as Jack Spacebot Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Carl Spacebot Lowly Worm.jpg|Lowly Worm as Robbie Spacebot Cheer Bear in The Turnabout.png|Cheer Bear as Karita Spacebot WandaFOP.png|Wanda as Amy Spacebot Hilda Hippo.jpg|Hilda Hippo as Lucy Spacebot FE780729-AD05-48D4-A91B-236DEEF8EE11.jpeg|Brandy Harrington as Bianca Blastoff Rosariki.jpg|Rosariki as Princess Malina Spacebot Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Princess Nilam Spacebot Dot 1.jpg|Dot Warner as Princess Bloomina Spacebot Melodytchi.png|Melodytchi as Princess Melody Spacebot Sandy Cheeks.png|Sandy Cheeks as Princess Arielna Spacebot Lydia.png|Lydia Deetz as Princess Tilana Spacebot Donna Silenter.png|Donna Silenter as Princess Rilana Spacebot Char 34713.jpg|Melissa Duck as Princess Uirla Spacebot Chip.jpg|Chip as Zip Dale.jpg|Dale as Zap Category:The Spacebots Seasons Category:Seasons Category:1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Category:1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution Seasons Category:1961 Ultimate Cartoon Resolution's Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Season 2